


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by goingtothetardis



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Boners [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dinner with Jackie, F/M, Prompt Fic, Telepathic teasing, The Doctor can't turn it off, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: The Doctor finally accompanies Rose home to tea with Jackie, but Rose provides some unexpected telepathic teasing that proves... problematic.





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/gifts).



> SelenaTerna prompted me: Leave a “Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to another [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]
> 
> Annnnnnnd so naturally, she's the recipient of the first Nine/Rose installment to the 'A Series of Unfortunate Boners' collection. :D :D :D I gift all my favorite people all of the smutz. ;) 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!! 
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the read through.

“It’s about time you came for tea, you,” Jackie says as she places a steaming dish of shepherd’s pie in the middle of the table. “Ya know, it’s the least you can do after taking my Rose away from me and travelin’ God knows where, galavantin’ with aliens and what not. Bloomin’ thief, you are.”

“Oi,” the Doctor grouses, “I didn’t _make_ her come with me. Stole me ship but not Rose.”

 _You may not have stolen me, but you definitely made me come with you this morning._ Rose’s voice flits through his mind as well as a rather vivid memory of the last time he’d made her climax. Not expecting the (not unwelcome and rather delightful) mental intrusion, the Doctor’s knee jerks up and smacks the bottom of the table, banging loudly.

“Ow,” he mutters, scowling at Rose as she casually reaches for her glass of water and takes a sip. Jackie shoots him a suspicious glare, and he distracts himself by filling his plate with food. Rose has been asking him to come home with her for weeks, and in a moment of personal weakness as he lay breathless and satisfied after a mind blowing orgasm, he’d finally agreed to accompany Rose to _one_ home cooked meal prepared by Jackie. 

As Jackie natters on about all the juicy gossip around the estate, the Doctor’s mind is once again interrupted by Rose’s thoughts. _I have a confession to make._

While nodding automatically at something Jackie says, the Doctor telepathically replies to Rose. _Oh?_

 _All I can think about right now is doing this._ And instead of telling him, Rose shows the Doctor an image of her luscious lips surrounding his stiff cock and sucking him in deep. 

Blast. The Doctor feels his cock twitch to life, and with a sharp intake of breath, his hand comes down on the table, dislodging his fork with a clatter. 

“Doctor, you alrigh’?” Rose asks, and despite her detached concern, he’s pleased to see a faint flush on her cheeks. 

“Fine, me. Had an itch.” The Doctor focuses on taming the surge of arousal running hotly through his veins, without much success. The bond he shares with Rose is still new and relatively untested, and despite his telepathic prowess as a Time Lord, well– He’s never used it quite like _this_ before. The fact that Rose is using it against him _in front of her mother_ , no less, makes him want to retaliate in a way he knows will have her quivering with need and excusing herself within minutes. 

“Not very graceful for a Time Lord-y whatsit, yeah?” Jackie notes between liberal sips of wine. 

_You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into_ , he threatens, intentionally adding a layer of suggestive heat to his thoughts. _You, Rose Tyler, are playing a dangerous game._

The flush on Rose’s cheeks intensifies, and she quickly reaches for her glass of water. As she takes a sip, the Doctor sends her an image of his tongue licking over her clit as his fingers pump in and out of her. Rose spits out her water in surprise, sending water all over her plate, and the Doctor fights back a smirk. He shifts slightly in his seat, adjusting his own persistent arousal, and resumes eating as if nothing happened. 

Jackie however, sits back in her seat and looks carefully between her daughter and the Doctor. The Doctor isn’t sure if Jackie _knows_ about him and Rose yet, and now isn’t quite the time, what with the way his cock strains into the seam of his jeans, despite his careful attempts to manage his biological functions. 

“Are you two…” she trails off and studies her daughter with the careful eye of a mother. 

Rose wipes her face off with her napkin, and before she has a chance to fully recover, the Doctor sends her another favorite fantasy of his: Rose bent over the console with him thrusting into her from behind, hard and fast, while he teases her nipples with his long, nimble fingers.

A small whimper squeaks out of Rose at this latest form of telepathic retaliation, and when her face further reddens, Jackie sits back in her chair and gives the Doctor her fiercest glare. “What the bloody hell are you doing to my daughter, you pervy alien?” 

This he had not expected. 

“Mum!” Rose protests, shifting in her seat. “He’s not… he’s not… _Oh, bloody fuck._ Mum, me and the Doctor are together. Properly together. And ‘m sorry, but right now, I have to take him back to the TARDIS and do things to him you really don’t want to know about.” There’s a brief, stunned silence at the end of her outburst before she stands up, abruptly shoves her chair back, and grabs his hand. She pulls on his arm, and without a word (or look) to Jackie, he follows Rose out of the flat. 

There’s just one problem. 

Rose announcing her plans to have her way with him on the TARDIS – _to Jackie_ – had been the key to finally sorting the issue with his hard… and irritatingly uncontrollable situation. He allows Rose to feel his deflated disappointment in what had turned out to be an embarrassingly undignified domestic situation. 

“You know what, Time Lord?” Rose surprises him by shoving him back against a wall in the stairwell. “You started something tonight, and I think you’re going to finish it.” With a frustrated growl, she traces the line of his cock, which reasserts itself at her touch, and the Doctor doesn’t bother reminding her that _she’d_ been the one to start this round of telepathic torture. Rose levels an infamous Tyler glare at him before turning and stalking off to the TARDIS.

The Doctor closes his eyes and bangs his head gently into the wall before shoving off and following Rose, unable to resist her tempting threats. He knows he’ll face the wrath of Jackie Tyler later and dreads it mightily, but for now?

It’s never polite to leave a lady waiting.


End file.
